Draco Malfoy's Life
by hermioneeponinelovegood
Summary: The story of Draco Malfoy before, during, and after Hogwarts, until he dies. Pairings are Draco/Astoria, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Seamus, Luna/Neville, Pansy/Blaise, and in the beginning some Draco/Pansy, Draco/Hermione, and possibly some Draco/Ginny or Draco/Luna. Ends with Draco/Astoria though. Please review!


Draco Malfoy's Life

Author's Note: This won't be based fully on the actual story. Please do not give flames, because this is one of my first fics. The pairings for Draco will start with Draco/Pansy, to Draco/Hermione, back to Draco/Pansy, and ends up with Draco/Astoria. Draco is nicer in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story (except the plot, but not all of it) J.K. Rowling does. If I did, Harry would marry Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Neville would Luna, and Seamus/Ginny.

Chapter 1: Back Story and the Letter

This all starts with a wizard named Lucius Malfoy. He came from one of the most purest of pure-blood families. He was also quite rude and obnoxious. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into the ambitious house of Slytherin. Throughout Lucius's life, he joined a Death Eater club, which meant he helped the Dark Lord rise to power. He also fell in love with Narcissa Black, and married her. They had one child, Draco Lucius Malfoy. The story starts the day Draco turns eleven.

"Draco! Time to get up! It's your birthday!" Narcissa cheered from downstairs, waking Draco up.

"Ugh! Can't anyone get sleep around here!"

"Get. Up. Now. If we had to go through all the trouble to make you stupid birthday gifts, the least you could do is to is to look at them!" Lucius stated coldly, and sent shivers down Draco's back. Draco walked into the kitchen, ate his pancakes, and then opened his presents, and found all of them extremely boring, except for the newest Nimbus 1999 broomskick. He currently had a Cleensweep, which was good, but not great. He gave a sign of triamph and hugged Narcissa, who kissed him.

"We'd get anything for our perfect son! Right Lucius?" Lucius reluctently responded,

"Right Cissa. It will be a pity if Draco doesn't make the team in second year. If you don't than you could be grounded for no show of great Slytherin pride." Narcissa tried to argue, but Lucius waved her down. "Now, I need to get to the Ministry for work, if you'll excuse me, I must not be late, or else you two will will be the cause of me to loose my job, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Draco and Cissa shook their head in fear, and Lucius left through the fireplace.

"He even scares me sometimes," Cissa announced fearfully. Draco nodded his head, still afraid of his father.

"I wonder what he'll do if I don't get into Slytherin," Draco said whistfully. Cissa responded saying that she had no doubt that Draco would get into Slytherin, which pleased him so much he forgot about the fear of his father. Cissa also stated that he would be the best Death Eater, which pleased him even more. She told him he should have a go on his broomskick so he could show off to his father.

Draco mounted the broom, after getting into the Malfoy Manor's big backyard, and he flew away and did what he thought was flying. Really, he had been doing it wrong the whole time, but who's going to stop a kid from having fun? Anyways, on his way up to the clouds, he noticed a Hogwarts owl flying in the direction of his house. Draco, being the rude and spoiled boy he was, tried to grab the letter from the owl's beak in the air. In doing this, he let go of the broom, and fell on the ground, with no realization, so no accidentall magic. The last thing he remembered of that was a thud and he felt a broom on top of him.

Cissa heard a thud and went over to the window and saw a bloody Draco on the floor, so she immediatly raced out of the house and performed healing charms. She made a mental note not to tell Lucius about the event, seeing how mean he could be to Draco. Draco was uncounsious or a while, but when he did wake up, he pulled something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a Hogwarts letter. That night at the Malfoy Manor was one of the most happy and celebritory, with no coldness from Lucius from the whole entire night.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, the next chapter will be about him going to Diagon Alley and meeting Harry before realizing it was him. I will most likely update twice a week until school starts, and then maybe twice a month. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
